YuuRam Mini Stories
by sailor ninfea
Summary: A few mini stories about Yuuri and Wolfram's day to day experiences. Includes a little GwendalGunter.


Summary: A few mini stories about Yuuri and Wolfram's day-to-day experiences. Includes a little Gwendal/Gunter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, things would be a whole lot different.

Yuuri never thought of himself as a cannibal, but had to admit to himself that there was one moment he thought of Wolfram in a desiring way. The boy was in his bed again and his nightgown slipped off one shoulder as he turned in his sleep. His skin looked so milky soft and creamy that he wanted to nibble on it. He, of course, resisted the urge. It's not nice to nibble on people without their consent.

The young king started to take notice. He saw how good Wolfram was with Greta: teaching her to ride horses, reading with her, and dressing her in clothes that made her into a respectable princess. He thought his fiancé made a great father.

Wolfram had never seen Yuuri smile the way he had always smiled at Conrad. It was a smile filled with warmth and love, and Wolfram was hell bent on getting by any means.

Wolfram always insisted on helping Yuuri put on his royal purple shawl. He claimed that when Gunter did it, it was too wrinkled and hung crookedly off the young prince's shoulders. The truth was that he wanted every chance he could get to touch his fiancé (with or without clothes).

A week had passed and many could see that Gwendal was more ornery than usual. To help remedy the situation, Gunter had a box carefully delivered to the ill-tempered soldier. When Gwendal returned to his office, he eyed the box curiously. It was covered in holes and bounced slightly. He unsheathed his sword and used the tip to uncover the mysterious package. To his surprise, it was a box of kittens. He lifted one of the adorable cute kittens to his face and felt the softness of its fur. Gunter knew he couldn't resist a box of ultimate cuteness.

Ever since Wolfram had seen Yuuri's backside in their private bath, he had a strong urge to pinch his bottom. He had spent many months restraining that unprincely behavior. That was until he was helping Yuuri onto his horse. "Ow," the boy replied, "What was that?" Wolfram insisted that it was a small piece of wood sticking out of his saddle and that if he wasn't so much of a wimp he wouldn't have noticed such a tiny thing.

Greta seemed to be spending too much time with Murata. Instead of playing in the garden like she usually did, she began plotting and planning. One day she begged both her fathers to take her on a picnic atop the hill near the castle. They couldn't say no seeing her well-practiced puppy dog eyes. Once the three of them reached the hill and were situated on the blanket Wolfram laid out, she blurted out that she needed to use the little girls room. Before either boy could get a word out, she ran off towards the castle and instructed them to start eating without her. Once out of sight, she took her sweet time walking to the castle, ultimately leaving both boys alone in each other's company.

Yuuri always protested every night when he found Wolfram in his bed. Yet, every morning he felt content to sleeping on the blond prince's chest. It was far better than the goose down pillows maids provided.

Wolfram hated being sick. But worse than that was being forced to stay in bed. Who knew was young girl his wimp would be flirting with. His day was starting to look bleak until Yuuri entered their bedroom with a bowl of soup. He was starting to feel better already.

Yuuri wanted to find a book to read to Greta at bedtime. Wolfram had instinctively followed him to the library. Climbing the ladder he searched the shelved and found what he was looking for, but it was a bit farther than his reach. Yuuri stretched as far as he could before slipping off the ladder and falling into Wolfram's arms. They stood like that for a moment with both of their cheeks turning red, before Wolfram dropped the boy and instructed him to be more careful next time.


End file.
